headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Pennsylvania
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Allentown; Home; Philadelphia; Pittsburgh; Springville; Worthington Industries; Wrigley | 1st = }} Pennsylvania is a state in the Eastern region of the United States. Points of Interest ; Springville: Springville is a town located in Susquehanna County in the U.S. state of Pennsylvania. In Marvel Comics continuity, Springville had a population of 2,601 circa publishing year 1995. The mad geneticist known as the Jackal armed one of his Peter Parker clones with a powerful virus and had him release in a park setting. The virus killed everybody within the town within thirty seconds. Only one person survived - a mutant named Rafael Cargo, whose adaptive regeneration enabled him to survive. Members of the CDC as well as the New Warriors came to Springville to investigate the matter. ; Susquehanna County: Susquehanna County is a county located in the U.S. state of Pennsylvania. It was founded in 1810 and is located in the north-eastern region of the state. It has a total land area of 823 square miles, and a water area of 8.7 square miles. It has a population of more than 40,000 people. Its county seat is the city of Montrose. ; Wrigley: Wrigley was a city in Pennsylvania. It was known for its annual strawberry festival, of which S.H.I.E.L.D. director Phil Coulson was particularly fond of. One of the more notable organizations found in Wrigley is the Wrigley Fire Department. Adam Cross was a member of the Fire Department, who were called upon to assist during the Battle of New York in 2012. It was during this time that members of the fire department recovered a helmet from a Chitauri alien. Films that take place in * Blob, The * Land of the Dead * Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 * Night of the Living Dead * Shazam! * Twelve Monkeys TV shows that take place in * 12 Monkeys * Incredible Hulk :* Incredible Hulk: Final Round * The X-Files :* "Blood" :* "Home" Comics that take place in * Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage: Alpha * X-Factor Vol 1 :* X-Factor 10 Characters from * Adam Cross * Al Calavicci * Anna Watson * Artie Nielsen * Dutch woman * George Tarleton * James Rhodes * Jos Ramse * Mary Jane Watson * Rafael Carago * Robert Hunter * Stephen Strange People who were born in * Andrew Bryniarski * Colman Domingo * Don Taylor * Donald Stewart * Edward Kemmer * Greg Nicotero * Irvin Kershner * Jack Coleman * Jack Palance * Jeff Goldblum * Jennifer Chambers Lynch * Jim Shooter * John Billingsley * John de Lancie * Jonathan Frakes * Julie Benz * Kat Dennings * Lou Scheimer * Marc Daniels * Mary McDonnell * Maury Gertsman * Mike Sussman * Mike Zeck * Paul Zastupnevich * Richard Compton * Robert Gordon * Robert Picardo * Ron Frenz * Ronald Shusett * Sam Sorbo * Scott L. Schwartz * Shane Black * Sharon Stone * Steve Richards * Steven Pasquale * Zachary Quinto People who died in Notes * Despite its name, the Pennsylvania Hotel & Pub featured in the "Conduit" episode of The X-Files was actually located in Sioux City, Iowa, not Pennsylvania. External Links * Pennsylvania at Wikipedia Category:Pennsylvania Category:Kat Dennings